1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment disclosed herein relates to a transfer robot and a substrate processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a transfer robot arranged within a housing called an EFEM (Equipment Front End Module) is known as one example of horizontal articulated transfer robots for transferring a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer or a liquid crystal panel (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-103755).
The EFEM is a module provided at the front surface side of the semiconductor processing apparatus. In a locally cleaned atmosphere, the EFEM can deliver a substrate between a substrate supplying unit and a substrate processing unit through the use of a transfer robot.
In general, the transfer robot includes an arm unit having a hand capable of holding a transferred object, a base unit for horizontally rotatably supporting the arm unit and an elevation mechanism for moving the arm unit up and down by raising or lowering the elevation member connected to the arm unit along a vertical shaft arranged within the base unit.